


words in the tea shop

by triviastar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviastar/pseuds/triviastar
Summary: kim woojin has a writer's block and bang chan unknowingly helps him 🌙





	words in the tea shop

🏹 . . .

kim woojin. second year college student. lives alone in busan. english major. current status : struggling with the said subject. he sat at the table beside the glass window of the tea shop repeating a pattern of typing a few sentences into the laptop and pressing the backspace key. sighing softly he took a sip of his surprisingly still warm tea. unlike most students, the taste of coffee never pleased him which resulted in him being a frequent customer in the quiet tea shop at the turn of the road a few minutes away from his college.

“would you like anything else?” ,a voice asked and woojin looked up. he recognized him to be a junior in his college — what was his name? jaehyung ? woojin politely declined and went back to his work. the minute hand of the clock turned six times, and yet the blank page was not marked with even six words. the bell of the tea shop chimed. a new customer had come on. like as if an instinct, woojin casually looked up.

  
kim woojin was never the one to be have a good first impression of others, he liked to take his time to judge but this was bang chan and woojin respected him from afar. spotting a familiar face chan takes a seat opposite to woojin with a silent permission. they didn't talk, just did their work. chan was working on his music, woojin guessed — would make sense because that's his major. for a while woojin kept staring at chan, and suddenly the words came back to him. first slowly, then his mind rushed with a plethora of words to describe bang chan in that moment — he wrote about the never ending concentration he radiated, the slow bopping of his head and periodic pauses, the constant clicking of the keys, the light tapping of his shoes against the chair, the way the not too bright illuminated his face and the glowing stars in his eyes mixed in a beautiful mesh with the burning passion, the lazy hand combed hair, the slow smile growing on his face when he probably found himself satisfied with a beat (woojin guessed it was a beat) , and then — chan looked up.

  
he saw kim woojin typing comfortably in his laptop, like he had all the words. chan smiled softly, collecting his belongings, never knowing those words were _because_ of him. those words were _of_ him. those words were _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh not too good or long i just wanted to highlight how communication between the two eldest is not always spoken out


End file.
